


Flying

by weesaw



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/pseuds/weesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucivar never looked more at ease than when he was flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Daemon watched Lucivar fly over the open field, filled equally with awe and apprehension. They hadn't known each other long- it had been long enough to start brawls and escape their Queens together, but not long enough to actually trust each other with their secrets. Despite that, Daemon felt an instinctive connection with Lucivar. There was something, some spark that connected them. Daemon was too afraid to ask, too worried that it was his imagination, that his life as a pleasure slave was causing him to crack much sooner than expected, so he watched Lucivar and tried to piece it all together.

Lucivar never looked more at ease than when he was flying, not even when he was asleep. Daemon would know- he spent as much time as he could spare watching Lucivar, whether he be eating, flying, or brawling. There was something about how young Lucivar looked while sleeping, and in the way he tilted his head when he laughed, and in the defiant stare he gave while being punished, that drew Daemon's eye and left him craving more. Lucivar was at his most appealing when he was flying though- he was so free, and so happy, and Daemon so rarely saw him like that. Maybe it was an attraction-repulsion thing- the height bothered Daemon, but seeing Lucivar's body framed by nothing but open sky caused him to lose most brain functions, both simple and complex.

Daemon blinked, coming out of his thoughts when he realized that he couldn't see Lucivar anymore. "Dammit!" He searched the skies frantically, convinced that Lucivar had fallen. He cursed himself for being so easily distracted, and Lucivar for having those godforsaken wings in the first place. It wasn't natural to be that high up!

Daemon didn't notice the laughter coming from behind him (or that he had been talking out loud) until Lucivar wrapped his arms around Daemon and his lips brushed Daemon's ear as he whispered, "So, you don't like my wings? I'll have to do something about that."

"Lucivar, please don-" Daemon was cut off with a gasp as Lucivar lifted them both into the air. Daemon dug his nails into Lucivar's arm, holding on as if his life depended on it. He considered closing his eyes, but knew Lucivar would make this flight much more unpleasant if he did. He settled for snarling instead.

Lucivar's lips brushed against his ear again, sending chills down Daemon's spine. "Now now, Daemon. Take a look around and tell me again that you don't like my wings."

Daemon didn't think he'd actually be able to talk with his heart beating crazily in his throat, so he snarled at Lucivar again.

"Wrong answer," Lucivar whispered as he dove headfirst toward the ground. Daemon held onto his pride and managed not to scream, but just barely. Lucivar laughed again as he calmly pulled out of the dive and landed them safely on the ground.

Daemon fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. "You. Are such. A fucking. Prick."

Lucivar raised one eyebrow. "And you are a bastard." Daemon glared at the other man, still gasping for breath. "What? I thought we were merely stating the obvious."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ashley for the beta and Aren for the inspiration.


End file.
